


Alpha/Beta/Omega Tumblr Prompts

by EnchantingQueen2 (FallenQueen2), RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Heathers (1988), Merlin (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, PLEASE READ THEM!, Tags at the start of each chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 05:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10298492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/EnchantingQueen2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Just a place for all the Omegaverse ask box prompt's I got over on Tumblr





	1. Leonard Snart/Mick Rory

**Author's Note:**

> Coldwave (Alpha!Len and Omega!Mick) for @hotforcaptaincold on tumblr
> 
> Omegaverse, knotting, mates, mostly dialogue really

“That’s it, just like that.” Len cooed to Mick, cupping the other man’s face.

“Fucker.” Mick gasped out, his breath hitching when Len rolled his hips, shifting the Alpha’s knot inside of him making his spent cock give a valiant effort at getting hard again.

“You’re the one who literally begged me to split you open on my knot, remember?” Len smirked as he planted a kiss on Mick’s chest.

“Don’t remind me, I was horny what do you want from me?” Mick grumbled, trying not to whimper as another wave of cum flooded into him.

“Don’t deny how much you like this love.” Len pinched Mick’s nipples lightly getting a stifled moan from Mick when his oversensitive nipples were played with.

“Damn Omega hormones.” Mick grumbled and Len laughed softly kissing his mate’s nose.

“You’re just reacting to your Alpha.”

“It’s the hormones and once your freakishly large knot deflates I’m going to kick your ass.” Mick huffed.

“Or you’ll beg me to stuff you full again, with you it’s hard to tell… Guess we’ll find out.” Len said smugly as he rolled his hips, his knot pressing against his sensitive prostate. Mick let out a surprised groan, hips bucked down on Len’s knot while Len’s fingers formed a tight circle around Mick’s cock, stroking it quickly and Mick let out a hoarse cry as almost translucent strands of cum dribbled out of his cock making Len chuckle lightly.

“Prick.” Mick managed to get out when he came back to his senses.

“Love you too my stubborn mate.” Len said knowingly.


	2. Leonard Snart/Barry Allen/Mick Rory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon wanted: Coldflashwave maybe with omega! Len and alphas! Barry and Mick
> 
> Anal fingering, anal sex, blow job, facial, knotting

“Damnit Len, you’re so fucking wet.” Barry breathed out as he easily worked four fingers in and out of the panting Omega that was spread out on the bed below him.

“Starting without me?” Mick rumbled as he entered their bedroom, Len let out a whine as the scent of another Alpha entered his nostrils.

“You know how he get’s when he’s like this.” Barry turned his head to allow his fellow Alpha to kiss him ‘hello’.

“I do, he gets so greedy.” Mick settled by Len’s head, pushing two of his fingers into the Omega’s mouth, Len took the digits in happy to have contact with his second Alpha.

“Best we not keep him waiting then.” Barry chuckled as he slowly vibrated his fingers making Len cry out around Mick’s fingers, thighs trembling and hips shaking on their own

Barry retracted his fingers before flipping Len onto all fours, lining up his erection with Len’s wet, open hole and slid in with no resistance.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Len gasped out, head dropping onto the mattress below him as Barry’s cock spread him wide and filled him so well. Mick kept a hand on the back of Len’s neck, grounding him as he knelt in front of their Omega. Barry was laying kisses down Len’s spine as he waited for their Omega to show them he was ready for more. They didn’t have to wait long before Len was pushing back onto Barry’s cock with need.

Barry and Mick exchanged smiles before Barry gripped Len’s hips and used his speed to thrust rapidly into the Omega making Len clutch at the sheets, keening with pleasure. Mick lifted Len’s head up and took in the hazy look in his eyes before he took his own cock in hand and traced Len’s plump lips with the head of his erection. Len dropped his mouth open more and sucked as much of Mick’s cock as he could manage into his mouth. Mick sighed at the wet heat that surrounded him; keeping his hand on Len’s neck he used it as leverage to slowly fuck their Omega’s mouth.

Len was being filled by his Alpha’s on both sides and everything around him dissolved into a haze of pleasure and heat. He was being rocked back and forth by his Alpha’s cocks and he lost track of everything until Barry’s knot caught on his rim before the Speedster slammed himself back into Len just as his knot expanded, keeping the two locked together. Len let out a cry as his own cock exploded with cum when he felt the first wave of Barry’s enter him, warming him from the inside.

Len looked up at Mick with a dazed expression on his face, watching as his Alpha pulled his hard cock out of his mouth and quickly brought himself off focusing so he didn’t knot but his cum covered Len’s face marking him as his Omega as well.


	3. Leonard Snart/Ray Palmer/Barry Allen/Mick Rory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon wanted: Atomiccoldflashwave with Omegas! Ray and Barry
> 
> Anal fingering, knotting, anal sex, vibrating

“What have we here?” Len drawled as he and Mick entered the large bedroom of the house they shared with their Omega’s.

“You were taking too long.” Barry gasped, hips jerking up when Ray’s fingers brushed against his prostate making another wave of slick slide down his thighs. Ray looked up at the Alpha’s, his own thighs wet with his own slick, hair messed up and lips red from use.

“Sorry about that Doll.” Mick leaned down to nose the Speedster’s neck while Len tugged at Ray’s hair to bend his head back so he could bite at his scent gland teasingly.

“All will be forgiven if you hurry up and get in bed with us.” Ray suggested, sighing happily at the pressure behind the bite.

“Bossy today aren’t we?” Len sounded amused as he and Mick stripped them selves, never taking their eyes off where Ray was slowly pumping his fingers in and out of Barry making the other Omega whine with need.

Ray gasped when Mick picked him up and basically sat him down on his already hard cock, Ray’s slick easing the way for him and letting him bottom out in seconds. Ray moaned loudly, leaning back against Mick’s strong chest with his legs draped over Mick’s thighs keeping him open wide.

Meanwhile Len captured Barry’s mouth in a kiss as he lifted one of the Omega’s long, toned legs over his shoulder and with a solid thrust he was inside of Barry. The Omega gasped, hips lifting up off the bed as his body opened up for his Alpha’s cock.

Mick mouthed at the same place Len had bitten on Ray’s neck while his large fingers toyed and teased the Omega’s nipples while slowly thrusting his hips upwards going deeper and deeper into Ray making him gasp and mewl with every movement.

Barry lifted his other leg up so both of his legs were hanging over Len’s shoulders as the Alpha steadily took him apart with every powerful, meaningful thrust. The man fucked like he did everything else in his life, with precision and passion and Barry could only enjoy the ride. The Omega let out a light sob of pure pleasure when he felt Len’s knot forming inside of him, locking them together and keeping constant pressure on his prostate, all but throwing him over the edge. Barry shouted as his whole body vibrated around his Alpha’s cock as he orgasmed hard.

Ray let out a high pitched noise as his eyes rolled up into his head when Mick’s slowly forming knot hit against his prostate before settling there, a flood of cum entering him drawing out his own orgasm making him clamp down tighter on his Alpha’s cock and all Ray could do was grab at whatever part of Mick that was in hands reach as Mick gave shallow thrusts into him, fucking him through orgasm.

Mick gently rolled him and his Omega onto their sides while Len did the same, cuddling Barry close to his chest. Barry let his head fall to the side to gaze at Ray and Mick. He managed to get one arm out and let it lie in the small space between them. Ray smiled weakly as he reached up and laced their fingers together.


	4. Leonard Snart/Barry Allen/Mick Rory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon wanted: ColdFlashWave
> 
> anal fingering, heat's, claiming marks, mates, anal sex, knotting

Barry gasped and whined as he tried to work three of his own fingers into his sopping wet hole, trying to feel full but without his mate’s he was feeling empty. He buried his face into his pillow to muffle his sob at the emptiness he felt deep inside of him. He was proud of his mates for going off to save all of time and space, but Damnit he needed them right now.

“We got you Scarlet, we’re sorry we’re late. We’ve got you now.” Len’s cold hand ran down Barry’s heated skin causing the Omega to turn his head to the side, to make sure they were really there not a just figment of his imagination his mind created in it’s fever like state.

“Len.” Barry rasped out, free hand reaching out blindly for him, hanging on for dear life when their fingers made contact.

“We’ll take care of you now Doll, just let go for us.” Mick’s rumbling voice came from behind him as large hands parted his cheeks to inspect how wet he was. Mick groaned under his breath as he got a face full of his Omega’s sweet scent.

Barry keened when he was flipped onto his back and Mick held his thighs wide open as he settled between them, his cock already leaking pre-cum as he dragged the length through the gathered slick on the Speedster’s thighs.

Len raked his fingers through Barry’s hair soothingly, knowing as a Beta there wasn’t anything he could do for Barry right now except be there as an anchor for him while Mick was fucking his brains out. He didn’t mind, his sex drive was much lower than his mate’s and he liked being able to provide for them in other ways, beside it looked like heat’s and rut’s were a pain and a lot of effort.

“Alpha, please, please, please!” Barry babbled as Mick teasingly pressed just the head of his cock into Barry, making the Omega buck his hips downwards letting out a choked noise.

“We got you Doll.” Mick promised as he eased his way into Barry completely while Len caught Barry’s hands when the Omega threw them up towards him seeking contact and for something to hold onto while he was being opened up on the Alpha’s cock.

Len soothed Barry the best he could, taking in the pretty sight of Barry’s face going slack under the pleasure of being finally filled and the way his body trembled underneath of Mick’s larger one. The Alpha covering their Omega with his own body sensing Barry needed contact and protection when exposed like this.

Mick started to slowly roll his hips, staying shallow not wanting to hurt their Omega by going to deep and fast too soon. Barry’s breathing hitched as he held onto Len’s hands tighter as he raised his hips up to meet Mick’s, showing he was ready for more. Mick bit down on Barry’s neck making him mewl in distraction as he started to let the rise and fall of his hips speed up.

With how needy Barry had been before they arrived it didn’t take him long to start to vibrate around his Alpha’s cock, body approaching his first orgasm. Barry looked up to lock eyes with Len, the Beta leaned down to lock their lips together in an uncomfortable upside down kiss throwing Barry head first into his orgasm.

As Barry came hard against his and Mick’s stomach, his body squeezed down on his Alpha’s cock making Mick come with a loud growl and teeth sunk into the Omega’s neck refreshing the claiming bite that lay there next to the one Len left behind.

Barry panted underneath Mick’s heavy form, feeling the presence of Len behind him and he let his eyes flutter closed, feeling his Alpha’s knot settle inside of him. From experience Barry knew he needed rest before the next way of his heat hit so he settled down between his two mate’s and fell into a light slumber to Mick’s soft words and Len’s strong fingers in his hair.


	5. Ray Palmer/Mick Rory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon wanted: A/B/O Atomwave with Ray thinking that Mick doesn't want him as a mate/anything more than a friend, so he responds favorably to the flirting of another Alpha when they stop between missions. Cue their first time with Mick possessively (and jealously) claiming Ray and proving him wrong.
> 
> claiming bite, strength kink, knotting, Omega!Ray, Alpha!Mick

Ray grunted when he was suddenly slammed against the door of his room, having planned on taking a long, long shower after their adventure in the old west. He was reeking of Alpha, Jonah Hex’s scent to be precise and as much as he didn’t mind the Alpha flirting with him (as the one Alpha he wanted to mate with was showing no signs of even noticing him) he still felt off being able to smell him after they left that time period.

“You smell horrible haircut.” Mick grumbled, nostrils flaring and eyes narrow as he took in every inch of the Omega he had pinned to the door. Ray couldn’t help the way he relaxed under Mick’s strong forearm, his body clearly showing it’s interest in the display of strength by his Alpha.

“Why do you care?” Ray snapped, feeling his shoulders rising up in defense.

“You don’t smell right and I’m gonna fix that.” Mick said locking eyes with Ray who swallowed before steeling his resolve.

“How are you going to do that then?” He asked curiously.

“I’m gonna claim your ass, unless you have a problem with that.” Mick placed his hand right on top of Ray’s scent gland making the Omega go weak in the knees.

“No problem at all, Alpha.” Ray breathed out, tilting his head in submission to his Alpha. Mick let out a pleased growl as he leaned forward to mouth at the exposed skin, close to breaking the skin but they both knew it was better to claim their mate when they were locked together.

Mick’s large hands easily lifted Ray up so the Omega’s legs were wrapping around his strong waist as the Alpha pressed him firmly against the door. Ray gasped when his body reacted to his Alpha’s strong scent as it seeped into his skin. The brunet blushed when he felt his boxers starting to stick to his thighs as his arousal rose up. Mick captured Ray’s mouth with his own, pleased at the spiking scent of his Omega’s arousal.

Mick walked over to Ray’s bed, easily holding Ray up making the Omega sigh at the obvious feat of strength. Ray clung tighter to Mick, sucking at Mick’s lower lip enjoying the kiss thoroughly.

Mick lowered them onto the bed, Ray refusing to unlock his legs from his position around Mick’s waist, as he wanted to keep his mate close to him.

“If you want me to claim you gonna have to let me get these annoyances off of us.” Mick sounded amused as Ray pouted but unwound his legs from around his Alpha’s waist. Mick made quick work of stripping the two of them knowing neither of them could wait much longer.

Ray was slick with arousal and cock hard against his stomach while Mick’s cock was standing erect from his groin, throbbing with need and Mick licked his lips as he gazed down at his Omega who was drawing his legs up to his chest. Ray held himself open wide for his Alpha’s viewing pleasure, his hands positioned in the bend of knees in a way he knew he could hold for a while.

“Alpha, please claim me now.” Ray pleaded, dropping his head to the side to expose his neck and he was exposed in every way to his Alpha.

“That’s the plan haircut.” Mick took the base of his erection in his hand as he guided his cock into Ray’s wet, waiting hole that was begging to be filled. Mick rested his weight on his forearms, taking Ray’s mouth in another kiss as he bottomed out inside of his Omega. Ray groaned into Mick’s mouth as his inner walls constricted and flexed around his Alpha’s cock that fit inside of him perfectly.

Mick wasn’t one to waste time so he started to thrust in and out of Ray in smooth, solid movements that were made to take his Omega apart at the seams. Ray’s moans were turning into incoherent noises as his Alpha powerfully fucked him. Ray clawed at Mick’s broad back leaving marks of his own as he arched violently letting out a loud keening noise as he came hard, loosing himself in ecstasy as his Alpha’s knot inflated and filled Ray with his cum. Mick bite down on Ray’s neck claiming him as his mate properly and the two were lost in the pure pleasure that came from being bonded together.


	6. Hartley Rathaway/Evil!Harrison Wells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon wanted: Omega Hartley with anybody you want as alpha.  
> So I picked EoWells :P
> 
> Office sex, desk sex, anal sex, knotting

Hartley couldn’t help at the whimper that escaped his lips as the cool air of the office brush against his wet, exposed hole. His arms trembled as he held his cheeks apart from his position bent over the office desk. He had his forehead pressed against the cool metal below him as he tried not to whine and expose his neck to the Alpha he could sense a foot or so behind him. His body was throbbing with need and he felt achingly empty, he let out a soft mewl when a hot, firm body pressed against him covering his naked form entirely.

“Who would have thought that Hartley Rathaway was a cock hungry Omega?” Harrison Wells voice was low in his ear, a light mocking tone to his words and Hartley shivered at the tone but all he could focus on was the feeling of the Alpha’s lubed up cock sliding between his spread cheeks teasingly.

“Doctor Wells.” Hartley growled weakly, voice hitching when the head of the Alpha’s cock edged it’s way past the Omega’s ring of muscles that opened up easily at the new pressure.

“What do you want Hartley?” Wells nipped at Hartley’s ear with a knowing tone in his voice.

“Y-Your knot Alpha.” Hartley swallowed down his pride and let out a loud keening noise when Wells thrusted his hips forward, entering the Omega completely in one solid move.

“Good boy.” Wells praised as he ran a hand down Hartley’s spine as he rolled his hips slightly before he started to piston his hips in and out of the Omega reducing Hartley to a gasping, moaning mess below him with precise movements.

Hartley’s hands moved up onto the desk top as he tried to grasp at anything that would help him hold on as Wells fucked him harder than he had ever been fucked before, his back arching violently and hips moving back to meet Wells thrusts on their own.

“Such a good Omega, so ready for my knot aren’t you?” Wells cooed as the swelling of his knot caught on Hartley’s rim making the Omega gasp and move his hips back taking the Alpha’s knot fully inside of him. Hartley let out a wail as the knot pressed hard against his prostate causing him to come untouched, body shaking before slumped down on the desk breathing heavily.

“Welcome to STAR labs Mr. Rathaway.” Wells smirked as he whispered those words into the Omega he was locked to.


	7. JDChanSaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon wanted: JDChansaw with Omega! JD and Alphas! Heather and Veronica?
> 
> Disclaimer: I know nothing about this fandom which is from the movie ‘Heather’s’ if google is to be believed. I did my best lol
> 
> knotting dildo, eating out

J.D dug his fingers onto the sheets of the bed he was kneeling on. His knees spread wide to allow Veronica better access to his hole that was being spread wide around the strap on she was sporting. Veronica smirked as she brought her hand down against J.D’s ass as she worked the large toy in and out of his dripping hole, watching as his muscles clenched at the girth of the toy. Heather tightened her grip on J.D’s hair, forcing his head back to her cunt reminding him that he wasn’t only focusing on his own pleasure right now.

J.D groaned as he flicked his tongue out against the Alpha’s wet, soft folds loving the taste and the way Heather was pulling at his hair painfully. Veronica and Heather exchanged knowing looks over the Omega’s body as Veronica tilted her hips in just the right way that had J.D groan against Heather.

“Who would have thought J.D was such a little slut.” Heather purred while Veronica purposely dug her nails into the skin covering J.D’s hips getting a muffled gasp from the Omega.

“Good thing we got him to spread his legs for us before anyone else got to him.” Veronica agreed, breathing heavier as she was exerting more force to thrust her hips harder against J.D’s ass with the intent to take the Omega apart.

“Oh I know, but his little Omega cock can’t make either of us come.” Heather purposely made her voice disappointed and mocking.

“That’s why we’ll just use the toys after.” Veronica said knowingly, groaning as the friction of the flat end of the strap on rubbed against her clit in a certain way.

Heather grinned and leaned over J.D’s back to kiss the other Alpha as she ground her pussy against J.D’s face, forcing his tongue deeper into her. J.D cried out as the toy in his ass suddenly started to inflate, simulating a knot. Veronica unhooked the straps keeping the toy attached to her hips, leaving the now fully inflated dildo deep inside the Omega who collapsed onto the bed, whining with need as he rutted against the bed sheet’s trying to get off knowing full well that the female Alpha’s wouldn’t help him with that.

J.D cried out, body shaking as two hands came down on his ass making the knot jiggle against his prostate making him come against the bed sheets. He lay there limply, riding out his orgasm not even bothering to look at the woman who he could hear were going at it again, getting close to his own orgasms. He smiled against the bed sheet, this was just what he needed and as long as the girls were willing then he would use them as much as he wanted.


	8. James 'Bucky' Barnes/Loki/Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @Hotforcaptaincold wanted: Omega Loki with any two Alphas you want
> 
> So I surprised her and picked James 'Bucky' Barnes and Tony Stark :P
> 
> Vibrating metal fingers, rimming

Loki bite back a mewl as his hips shook on their own, his long fingers clutched at the sheets underneath him while he strained to keep his legs spread wide. He felt strands of his long hair sticking to the sides of his face as he panted, his body feeling like it was on fire and even though he had three fingers inside of him he still felt empty.

Loki opened his eyes to look up at the Alpha’s that were behind his current state and were met with the steady look of the Winter Solider and the shit-eating grin of Iron Man. Tony was wrapped around Bucky from behind, resting his chin on the other Alpha’s shoulder as he looked at Loki with lust clear on his face.

“You both are what is the Misgardian’s word for it?” Loki gritted out as his cock jumped against his stomach, leaking more pre-cum.

“Right, bastards.”

“So you don’t like the new vibrating feature I installed in James’ arm?” Tony asked innocently as Bucky curled his vibrating fingers so they brushed against the God’s prostate making him give a cry of pleasure that clearly took him by surprise.

“Bastards.” Loki reiterated as his hips wiggled downwards, his body aching for more.

“You love it.” James smirked as he leaned down to press a kiss to Loki’s slack mouth, the Omega groaning in his Alpha’s mouth unable to help it as the angle made James fingers press deeper into him.

“We’re going to make you come just from this.” Tony promised as James broke their kiss, leaning back up. The other Alpha wiggled down to rest on his stomach, he moved his head and traced Loki’s rim that was stretched out around James’ metal fingers. The action made Loki keen, throwing his head back against the pillow. James put his hand on Tony’s back as he kept the slow and steady pace of thrusting his fingers into their Omega, allowing Tony room to use that talented tongue of his.

And use it Tony did, he was sliding and rolling his tongue inside of Loki, alongside James’ fingers. It wasn’t long before Loki was crying out his Alpha’s names, body shaking as he tightened down on James’ fingers. Tony had managed to get his tongue out moments before and stroked Loki’s cock making their Omega come hard seconds after.

Loki lay there, blissed out by his orgasm. He felt a smile appear on his lips when he felt his Alpha’s curl around him like they were protecting him from the world. They were all broken but together they made a whole and Loki never thought he would find his mates within the Avengers but he would admit he was glad he came back to Earth when he did.

“Too much thinking.” Tony grumbled as he buried his face into one side of Loki’s neck while James rubbed at Loki’s chest soothingly knowing they both liked the contact, it was something they all had in common. Loki just inhaled the scents of his mates silently while letting his lips stay in a relaxed smile.


	9. Leonard Snart/Barry Allen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon wanted: Coldflash: Len bottoming for the first time?
> 
> Alpha!Barry, Omega!Len, Virgin!Len, oral sex/blow job, anal fingering, rimming

“Len please just let me help you!” Barry called through the barrier that was the closed door to his boyfriend’s room, he was resting his forehead against the wood not sure why Len had suddenly bolted from their cuddling session downstairs only to lock himself in his room.

“I don’t need help Barry.” Len snapped back, voice shaky and that just made the Alpha in Barry whine and want to cover his mate with blankets and kisses until he felt better.

“Well that was convincing.” Barry snorted. “I can vibrate myself into your room so just open the door and save us both the trouble, please Len.” Barry placed his hand on the door ready to vibrate at a moments notice.

“…It’s unlocked.” Len responded and Barry smacked his hand against his face for not thinking of that. Barry slowly entered the room to see Len splayed out on the bed, completely naked and squirming against the sheets, a sheen apparent on his inner thighs.

“Oh babe, what’s happening, are you okay?” Barry was at Len’s side in a literal flash, hands smoothing their waves down Len’s face before Barry let out an Alpha growl as he was hit with the scent of the Omega’s sweet heat.

“I’m in heat and I’ve uh… I’ve never had an Alpha during it…” Len admitted, cheeks flushed either from the heat or embarrassment.

“I’ll make this so good for you Len, only if you want me too.” Barry ran his hand down Len’s chest lovingly.

“Maybe… No knotting?” Len asked, looking a bit lost at asking for this and Barry smiled and leaned down to kiss the unsure look off of Len’s face.

“Whatever you want, I have better self control than most Alpha’s I promise.” Barry said softly, knowing that consent was a big thing for Len.

“I trust you… Alpha.” Len bared his throat and Barry felt a rush of heat course through his body making his cock strain against his jeans.

“My beautiful, perfect Omega.” Barry purred as he nuzzled the offered skin as he rested his hands on Len’s chest, thumbing at the Omega’s nipples making Len give a cut off whimper at the sensations.

“You’re so sensitive.” Barry said in awe as he leaned down to lay a trail of kisses down Len’s chest and stomach, hands following alongside his mouth massaging at the heated skin. Len’s breathing was hitching every so often and his hands rested on Barry’s head wanting more contact with his Alpha.

Barry gently lifted Len’s legs up until they were resting over his shoulders as he settled in the perfect V Len’s legs made. Len shivered as the air brushed against his slick hole, making it clench and twitch with need.

“Just relax.” Barry soothed as he bent his head down and swallowed Len’s leaking Omega cock in one go making Len cry out, hips jerking up on reflex. Barry swallowed around the Omega’s cock as he started to suck and bob his head slowly knowing it would have Len a writhing mess within moments. Len’s body was trembling as his hips lifted up every so often in a weak attempt to fuck Barry’s mouth.

Barry just kept sucking and licking at Len at his usual pace, he cupped Len’s ass, massaging the firm globes before sliding his fingers between them circling around Len’s wet pucker. Len keened at the teasing touch making his hips wiggle and breathing to stutter.

Barry pulled off of Len’s cock getting a whine of displeasure, Barry just chuckled as he kissed Len’s right inner thigh before using his hands to lift Len’s ass up higher. Len gasped when the first touch of Barry’s tongue at his hole which twitched and slowly started to open up when Barry’s tongue probed at it gently.

“Alpha.” Len gasped, eyes rolling up in his head when Barry dove in with gusto, determined to make Len feel utter pleasure. Barry loved the taste of the Omega and didn’t mind Len’s slick on his face, he was more focused on how Len was groaning and squirming above him, getting closer and closer to his orgasm.

Barry pulled back, lips and chin shinny with Len’s slick. He quickly replaced his tongue with two of his fingers, pleased when Len mewled as his body opened up easily for his digits. Barry covered Len’s erection with his mouth once again and started to suck in earnest, he did this a for a few more moments before he vibrated his fingers that were pressing against Len’s prostate and he vibrated his mouth and tongue around Len’s cock.

Len let out a loud cry that was a boarder line scream as his orgasm hit him hard and with barely any warning when his Alpha started to vibrate. He collapsed back onto the bed, limp and chest heaving as he gazed hazily down at Barry who was pulling off his spent cock with a pleased look on his face.

“Told you so.” Barry said smugly, moving so he was curled up around his Omega.

“Shut up Scarlet.” Len muttered as he buried his way into Barry’s chest, letting out a pleased noise when Barry rested his face against his scent gland kissing it happily.


	10. Leonard Snart/Hartley Rathaway/Mick Rory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon wanted: Omega Hartley with Alphas Len and Mick and they love teasing their little omega until he's begging.
> 
> light bondage, heat, begging, anal fingering, dry humping

Hartley squirmed against the silk ties that were keeping his hands bound to the headboard behind him. His cock was dripping and his slick was making his hole wet and ready. He let out a whine from the back of his throat as his hips bucked up against the air, needing to be touched by one or both of the Alpha’s in the room that were staring him down with hungry gazes.

“Please Alpha’s, please touch me.” Hartley gasped out, bending his knees and spreading his legs out invitingly hearing Mick rumbled as his fevered scent hit him and even Leonard had to swallow hard to stop himself from going over to cover the Omega with his own scent.

“You asked us to watch over you during your heat so Mardon didn’t get you.” Leonard reminded the younger man who just whined at the reminder of what he had asked when he wasn’t in his current fevered state of mind.

“I asked you to help me, this isn’t helping me.” Hartley whimpered as he bucked against the air with need written on his face.

“We won’t take advantage of you in this state Hartley.” Mick rumbled even if the obvious bulge in his pants told a different story.

“Please, please I’m so empty, please Alpha’s.” Hartley pleaded, eyes closing as he let out a soft sob as his cock and hole throbbed with need and more liquid spilled from them.

“Let’s at least turn him onto his stomach Boss, he’s suffering.” Mick whispered to Len who nodded his agreement as his Alpha whined at not being able to help the Omega in front of him.

The two Alpha’s carefully moved Hartley who was mewling and keening at the touches on his heated flesh. Hartley ended up on his stomach with a pillow propped up under his hips and right away he started to hump and grind against the firm pillow, sobbing with relief at the friction.

He was fully aware of the stares of the two Alpha’s so he tilted his head back, whining as his hips jerked against the pillow praying the display was enough for the two Alpha’s to touch him again.

“He looks so empty boss.” Mick muttered, eyes trained on the slick running down Hartley’s thighs and the way the Omega was dragging his cock against the pillow.

“I suppose our hands wouldn’t hurt, the faster he gets through his heat the better.” Leonard said in a husky tone, his will power starting to break a little at the sight of the Omega.

Hartley let out an actual sob of relief as a thick finger easily entered him, another one joining within seconds spreading him open and curling within him. Hartley ground back against the fingers, keening and gasping at the sensations. Another hand came down on his ass cheek making him whimper and thrust back against the fingers inside of him faster.

“Good boy, now come for us.” Leonard’s voice was low in his ear the Alpha giving him a direct order that Hartley couldn’t help but follow as Mick’s fingers curled against his prostate. Hartley let out a scream as he came all over the pillow below him and he clenched down impossibly tight on Mick’s thankfully thick fingers.

Hartley went slack in the silk bindings and lay panting against the bed and stained pillow as hands ran over his body and praises flying into his ears, a sleepy smile spread across his face as he felt the presences of his Alpha’s surrounding him.


	11. Merlin/Arthur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @Stellecraft wanted: Arthur reincarnated as an omega and omega merlin teaching him how his new body works.
> 
> vibrating dildo, knotting dildo

“So you’re saying I’m not an Alpha anymore?” Arthur asked, arms crossed and a pout on his face.

“Afraid so Arthur.” Merlin smiled at his King.

“I hate reincarnation.” Arthur sighed as he flopped back onto the King sized bed the two had in the bedroom of their flat.

“Imagine if I had been reincarnated as an Alpha.” Merlin chuckled at the thought as he stretched out next to the blond just taking him in, never wanting to let him leave his sight again.

“Wait a second, if we are both Omega’s now… How will we you know?” Arthur blushed and Merlin smiled as he kissed the former King on his nose.

“Progress Arthur, Omega’s can get through their own heats without Alpha’s now. Want me to show you how I get through them when you weren’t here?” Merlin asked slowly, blushing as he remembered some of his past heats.

“Show me.” Arthur demanded sitting up straight as Merlin rolled off the bed to tug a box from under a mound of clothes in the closet.

Arthur settled on his stomach to look into the box when Merlin opened it with a light blush on his face. Arthur felt his jaw drop as he took in the ‘toys’ that were resting inside of the case.

“What are those?” He did not squeak, but the smirk on Merlin’s face said otherwise.

“These are called dildo’s and butt plugs. They are made in the shapes of cocks of all sizes. They are very useful and feel amazing if you’re lacking your Alpha.” Merlin gave Arthur a pointed look before he pulled out a decent sized toy that had two buttons on the base.

“This is my favorite one, do you want me to show you why?” Merlin asked innocently.

“…Fine.” Arthur swallowed, feeling his own cock twitch at the sight of the toy in Merlin’s hands.

“Get undressed and lay back on the pillows… Sire.” Merlin added on with a light chuckle.

“Merlin.” Arthur warned but did as his Warlock bid him. Soon he was naked and propped up on the mountain of pillows at the head of their bed. He graciously parted his legs for Merlin as the Omega climbed onto the bed, the toy now shinny with lube. Arthur gasped lightly when he felt something wet sliding out of his hole, making his shift on the bed his cheeks heating up.

“That’s your new body telling you that you are aroused, it’s nothing to worry about.” Merlin smoothed a hand up Arthur’s thigh, explaining the natural lubrication that Omega’s had when turned on.

“I remember you getting this wet, but it’s different.” Arthur swallowed, suddenly feeling hot and the toy in Merlin’s grip looked very appealing.

“I’ll take care of you Arthur, I promise.” Merlin took Arthur’s hand in his own, pressing a kiss to the blond’s knuckles as he eased the tip of the dildo into Arthur’s soaking entrance.

Arthur gasped in surprise, back arching and mouth going slack as the dildo breached him as Merlin steadily slid it into him until it was fully seated inside of him. Arthur didn’t even notice that he had been gripping Merlin’s hand tightly until he felt Merlin squeeze back in reassurance.

“How do you feel Arthur?” Merlin asked, now free hand rubbing small circles on Arthur’s stomach trying to sooth the new Omega.

“Full, fuck this is amazing.” Arthur had a dazed look on his face as he looked at Merlin through fluttering eyes.

“It just gets better, this is what it felt like every time you were inside of me.” Merlin loosely wiggled the dildo making Arthur keen as it shifted inside of him.

“More.” Arthur gasped out and Merlin smiled knowing exactly what Arthur was feeling so he eased the toy out before thrusting it back in, aiming for the blond’s prostate. He hit it straight on when Arthur let out a surprised cry, body shaking and cock spurting pre-come. Arthur panted as he looked at Merlin in surprise and awe.

“W-What was that?” He breathed out, hips wiggling down against the toy.

“Your prostate, as an Omega its super sensitive.” Merlin said knowingly as he started a steady pace of moving the dildo in and out of the blond below him. Arthur couldn’t help the noises and the way his body moved as his senses were overcome with pleasure all coming from the toy inside of him.

“Are you ready for one of the two feature’s this dildo has?” Merlin asked eager to see Arthur’s reaction to it as his thumb hovered over the first switch.

“Yes, ooohhh! Arthur’s voice shook as the dildo started to vibrate quickly inside of him, making his hips shake and buck down on the toy needing more.

“It is vibrating inside of you now, feels good doesn’t it?” Merlin breathed out as he watched the way Arthur’s eyes hazed over with lust and his cheeks flushed and hips bucked up. It was a sight he never thought he would see. Merlin felt Arthur’s slick sliding past his skin as they soaked the sheets underneath the Omega. Merlin groaned feeling his own slick starting to form, but this was about Arthur right now.

“So good Merlin, please.” Arthur gasped out, voice hitching over every word now. Merlin took pity on the other Omega and pressed the toy hard against his prostate and watched falling in love all over again as Arthur’s whole body arched up off the bed as he let out a surprised wail as he came hard, his come coating his own stomach and chest.

“That felt good, but you still feel empty, right?” Merlin smoothed the blond’s bangs off his sweaty forehead.

“Y-Yeah.” Arthur admitted shyly, still having a blissed out look on his face from his orgasm.

“This is my favorite feature and I think it will become yours as well.” Merlin hit the final button and Arthur let out a cry of pleasure as the base of the toy started to inflate to a full sized knot, easily fitting inside of him and his wet, loose hole.

“Oooohhhh.” Arthur groaned out, eyes closing as Merlin left the knotting dildo inside of him, keeping him stretched and finally full while the other Omega curled up around him, peppering his face with light kisses as Arthur enjoyed the feelings Merlin knew well. Arthur pressed his face against the claiming bite that Merlin still had from him after all these years and breathed in his mate’s scent feeling compete now.


	12. Polydin's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon wanted: omega shiro. alpha other four
> 
> Omega heat, anal fingering, eating out, oral sex, anal sex, orgy, OT5

“God Shiro, why didn’t you say anything before? We could have helped!” Lance scolded the other man who was currently riding his fingers like his life depended on it. His fingers digging into Lance’s shoulders as soft whimpers fell from his lips that were swollen from biting on them to hide his noises from before Lance found him.

“Didn’t want to be nngghh, a bother.” Shiro panted out as Lance’s fingers brushed against his prostate making him slicker as he keened loudly. Lance groaned resting his face against Shiro’s chest.

“You’re an idiot, we don’t care if you’re an Omega and we are all a team, a pack Damnit.” Lance grumbled as he kissed at the fine set of pec’s in front of him.

“I’m sorry.” Shiro whined, baring his neck to the Alpha unable to help the response at making one of his Alpha’s upset.

“It’s okay babe, just don’t do it again.” Lance palmed Shiro’s cheek with his free hand just as the doors to Shiro’s room swished open and they caught the scents of the other three as they hurried in. Shiro whimpered as the Alpha scents of his pack hit his senses and he buried his face into Lance’s neck, his stuttering.

“We’re right here Shiro.” Keith placed his hand on Shiro’s neck lovingly while Pidge ran her fingers through his hair and Hunk rubbed at his thighs that were shaking under the strain of riding Lance’s fingers and the scents of the other Alpha’s attacking his senses.

“Easy Shiro.” Lance said reassuring as the Alpha’s helped the loose limbed Omega to lay back onto the bed, their hands never leaving his body making him feel warm and loved as their scents washed over him.

“Please.” Shiro let out a soft whimper as he spread his legs wide, his heat taking over his mind making him act out of character.

“Easy Shiro.” Hunk cooed as he lifted the Omega’s legs up to settle on his waist while he slowly, gently eased into the Omega’s hole making Shiro gasped and buck up under the new sensations of being full after being aching empty during every heat he went through.

Lance swung himself over Shiro to straddle his hips; he leaned down to kiss at Shiro’s chest and stomach soothingly knowing that Hunk was not small even by Alpha standards. Hunk stayed still until Shiro gasped out a weak ‘move’ and he slowly started to drag his cock out of the wet, tight hole that was swallowing him down happily before pushing back in at the same slow pace.

Lance reached behind to stroke the Omega’s cock, spreading Shiro’s pre-cum before he raised himself up and sank down onto Shiro’s cock in one smooth movement. Hunk, Shiro and Lance let out groans of pleasure in sync with one another. Shiro’s fingers scrambled to hold onto Lance’s hips, mouth slack and eyes confused as he gazed up at the Alpha that was astride his hips.

“Just because I’m an Alpha doesn’t mean I don’t like bottoming from time to time, just ask Hunk and I’ve always wanted to do this.” Lance emphasized his point by rolling his hips teasingly, making them both groan.

“He’s rather needy.” Hunk said knowingly as he rubbed at Shiro’s legs as he kept the steady pace of pushing in and out of the Omega.

“Enough talk, I think Shiro should put his mouth to better use.” Pidge interrupted as she suddenly straddled Shiro’s face, teasingly rubbing her wet pussy against his lips. Shiro groaned and latched onto the offered mound making Pidge groan happily at the attention to her lower reign.

Lance matched Hunk’s pace so Shiro was inside of him at the same time Hunk was inside of Shiro. Lance reached up and cupped Pidge’s small breasts from behind, squeezing and teasing her nipples with his fingers. Pidge arched her back for Lance as she made small circles against Shiro’s mouth as he started to use his tongue.

Pidge gasped happily as she reached out for Keith who had been just watching and stroking his cock. He took the offered hand and allowed her to tug him over to her, she took his cock down to the root in one movement making Keith choke on his breath and clutch at her hair as he forced himself not to buck into her mouth.

Shiro groaned against Pidge when Lance squeezed around him and Hunk’s thick cock hit against his prostate. He whimpered, unable to hold on any longer as his senses were overwhelmed to a point of slight pain. He shouted against Pidge’s pussy making her shake from under the shocks of his shout. Shiro came hard inside of Lance and clamped down on Hunk.

Shiro vaguely felt himself feel fuller and warm as Hunk spilled his own seed and his stomach felt wetter than before singaling Lance had come. His mouth was overflowing with a beautiful taste that must have come from Pidge and drops of come hit his face and he knew somehow it was Keith.

Shiro felt like he was floating as his limbs were re-arranged and he felt himself being cocooned in a blanket and soft words reached his ears as hands stroked at his face, hair, arms, neck, every part of him really and he found himself sinking into the arms of slumber feeling satisfied and content for once in his life after his heat hit.


	13. Eobard Thawne/Hartley Rathaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon said: Hi, I don't know if prompts are closed or not for the a/b/o or not but if they're still open omega hartley gets an unexpected visit from alpha Eobard Thawne after it's revealed eobard is evil.
> 
> dub-con, anal fingering, dry humping

Eobard Thawne peered down at the sleeping form of Hartley Rathaway, the Omega was sleeping naked and legs tangled in the sheets that were resting just barely on his hips. His arms were spread across the width of the bed as his face was mushed against the pillow; his backside was just hidden out of sight.

Eobard swallowed quietly as he settled down on the bed, the mattress not even dipping under his weight. Hartley slept on unaware even when Eobard ran his hand down Hartley’s back, feeling the notches in his spine. Eobard eased the sheet down enough to expose Hartley’s ass and ran a hand down the swell of it.

Hartley’s hips shifted a bit but he didn’t move or show any signs of waking yet and Eobard slid his fingers down Hartley’s crack watching as goosebumps spread out from his touch as he used the pad of his now vibrating finger to trace the Hartley’s rim, the Omega’s body taking notice and slick starting to ooze out in preparation for what it knew was coming next.

Hartley smacked his lips together, giving a little sigh making Eobard smile as he eased the rest of his vibrating finger into Hartley fully. Hartley the Omega’s breathing hitched and hips jerked back on the digit, slick sliding out around the Speedster’s finger. Eobard easily added a second finger and spread his fingers apart earn a small mewl from the sleeping Omega.

Eobard never expected the Omega that was Hartley Rathaway when he took Harrison Wells place in the past and he knew his time in this time period was coming to an end but he was going to enjoy the Omega’s tight ass one last time even if the Omega thought it was never more than a dream.

Eobard thrust his fingers against Hartley’s prostate making the Omega keen in his sleep as his hips moved back against Eobard’s fingers subconsciously seeking more. Eobard smiled as he managed to fit a third finger into the Omega’s dripping hole, pushing them in and out at a quick speed while vibrating the digits, enjoying the way Hartley constricted and squeezed his fingers.

Hartley let out a loud gasp causing Eobard to check to make sure the Omega hadn’t awoken yet and he hadn’t. His body was just reacting to the pleasure that was covering his senses; Hartley was now humping against the bed sheets below him trying to get off.

Eobard placed his lips by Hartley’s ear as he slammed his vibrating fingers against the Omega’s prostate and whispered.

“Come my pretty Omega.”

Hartley’s body shook as he let out a cry, eyes still closed tightly as he came against the bed below him and a soft sigh escaped his lips when his hole finally loosened enough for Eobard to slip his fingers out.

Eobard licked the Omega’s slick off of his fingers enjoying the taste as he took one last look down at the sleeping Omega. Eobard shook him self before he took one last inhale of the Omega’s sweet scent before he disappeared from Hartley’s room in a flash of yellow Lightning.


End file.
